I have the right
by AnnaEmmaSwan021
Summary: Felicity owns her own company 'Smoke Industry' After the death of her sister Oliver Liv's husbend is determent that they would ruin his daughters life that he took Violetta away from her mothers family. But when he decided to come back to Starling Felicity is the one who is determent to make contact with her niece. But once face to face with Oliver something emerges. Is it love?
1. Chapter 1

Violetta's life was traveling. She was in and out of airports it had always been like that. Well not always. When her mom was alive they used to live in Starling with her grandmother and aunt, but then her mother died and they kept moving all around the globe.

Her father didn't even send her to school. Hiring a teacher was easier than enrolling her in school and learning a new language every two to six months.

As she poured the water into the cup as he showed up

"What are you doing?" her father asked as she almost spilled the water on herself

"Getting water dad." She explained with a sigh "Remember I spilled my drink on Miss Hall." She said with cup in hand "What are you afraid I'll run away?" she asked as Oliver just laughs

"No of course not honey I was just worried about you." And just as he said that the call for boarding their flight was announced

Felicity was not much of a runner but when she was frustrated it worked wonders to ease the pressure off of her. Barry who would occasionally accompany her on this runs but he was absent so she took the next best thing which was Caitlin

"She is finally coming home. You don't know how much I want to be there when she arrives. Give her a hug and tell her I'm her aunt." She said as they continued their path

"Why don't you?" Caitlin asked as Felicity sighed

"I can't. He would just go and take her away again. My mother tried approaching her in Las Vegas and you see how that turned out; he is moving her here." Felicity said as they were slowly coming to a stop.

"Why does the mighty Oliver Queen hate your family? I mean he loved your sister shouldn't he feel the same way about the rest of the family?" Caitlin asked as they started walking slowly

"It's kind of all dads fault. When Liv had Violetta she wanted to spend less time on tour singing and more with her daughter. But dad insisted on one last tour…" Felicity stopped at her words as Caitlin nodded

"The accident. So he blames you father for Liv's death." She said as Felicity nodded

"A few months after that dad died but Oliver kept blaming the rest of the family. We are responsible for all the pain and misery he went thro after her death. So he took Violetta and every time we show up he just makes a run for it as fast as he can." She told her

"So what are you going to do?" Caitlin asked

"I don't know? Take a coffee and hope that Oliver Queen grows a conciseness." She said with a smile as they entered the coffee shop on the corner

"Hey, Felicity!" Lyla the owner of the café says with a smile "The usual?" she asks the girls who nod and take a seat

"I think you should just go tell her the truth. You have a right to see your niece." Caitlin said a Felicity sighed

"I wish he would see it like that." Felicity said as she looked out the window

Thea was beyond excited for Violetta's arrival. The last time she saw her niece was when she was twelve and still had braces and sure Oliver sent pictures but that was not the same as having her with while growing up by her side

She looked around the kitchen and noticed that Raisa was making Violetta a special chocolate cake. Violetta loves it and Thea knew it was her favorite.

"It smells delicious." She said as Raisa smiled at Thea who took in a deep breath "She is going to love it." She said with a smile

"It is her favorite." Raisa said nodding her head as she mixed the ingredients "You are not welcoming her at the airport?" she asked as Thea shook her head

"No. Can't I have to look over my brother's dear girlfriend who is sitting in the living room." Thea said rolling her eyes "While mom is a QI." Thea told her with an exhale looking towards the living room where Isabel was sitting sipping on her tea

"You don't like your brother's girlfriend?" Raisa asked as Thea give her a week smile

"Is it that obvious?" she asked as Raisa laughed at the young Queen

"Your brother is the one who decides who to let in his life and he chose Isabel to be a part of that life." Raisa kept saying as she put the cake in the oven as Thea sighed

"You think I should back off." Raisa just shrugged "I mean look at her." She said glancing back at the woman in the living room "What does Ollie see in her?" she asked as Raisa just smiled shaking her head.

The plane had landed as scheduled and the sight of Starling put a smile on Oliver's face reminding him of Liv. Violetta didn't seem to be impressed she was annoyed with him as usually. She was the first one out of the plane not willing the wait for her father and Oliver sighed. These were the moments when he missed Liv the most.

Diggle was already there to greet them and Violetta smiled at him as she walked over to the town car

"Hi, uncle Digg." She said as she hugged him and he smiled and returned her hug

"Welcome, home Violetta." She sighed at the sound of that "I think that Raisa made your favorite chocolate cake and is waiting for you at home." That made her smiled

"She is the best." Digg nodded at her words as she got into the car before Oliver showed up

"How was the flight?" Digg asked as Oliver just shook his head

"Silent." Was the only way he could describe it

"Giving you the silent treatment?" Digg asked his friend who sighed

"Since I told her we were moving back to Starling." Digg just laughed at that "It has been a long week." He said as he opened the trunk to get the suitcases in "I'm trying to understand her. I thought that going home to Starling would make her happy. Obviously, I was wrong." He said closing the trunk as Miss Hall got in the car

"She is a teenager she is supposed to hate you." Digg said as Oliver sighed

"You are not helping. Let's just get home." He said as Diggle nodded and got in the car pulling away from the parking loath and getting on the main road. Oliver turned to his daughter and asked

"So what do you think?" she sighed shrugging

"There is nothing to think about. You made the decision without even asking like always." She said turning her head to the window again

"Please, Violetta don't be like that." He told her as she rolled her eyes "Your birthday is coming soon and I'm sure aunt Thea will be thrilled to throw the party…" Violetta looked at him and shook her head

"I already told you I don't want a party; but do you listen? No, you just do as always doing what you think I want without even asking me what I think." Oliver was about to protest to that but Violetta was not done "Who would be there anyway? Your friends or mine?" she asked him and then laughed "Oh that's right I don't have any since we move every time." At that, Oliver sighed

"Violetta I…" he started as she looked at him and said

"I don't what to talk." Oliver turned and looked at Diggle who gives him a sympathy look

Lyla had just brought the coffee for Felicity and Caitlin and as she sat it down she noticed the sad face on her friend

"What's wrong Felicity?" she asked as the blond sighed and Caitlin cut in

"Her nice is coming home today." She said taking a sip from her coffee

"Ok? I don't see a problem in that." Lyla said with a half-smile as Felicity looked at her

"It's not… It's just her father. The man doesn't know how to let go." Lyla was still confused and Felicity looked at Caitlin "The last time I saw her she five. Ten years. He took away ten years of spending time with her telling her stories of Liv… I missed out so much." Felicity said with a sigh her hands coming around the cup of coffee in front of her

"Who is this guy?" Lyla asked listening to Felicity who was not taking a sip from her coffee

"Oliver Queen." Caitlin answered as Lyla looked at them in shock

"Have you tried to approach your nice?" she asked as Felicity shook her head

"No but my mother has and they move every time." She said with a sigh looking out the window

"Why don't you try? I mean ten years ago from what I know you weren't blond or an owner of a computer company Felicity. Maybe Oliver doesn't remember you it could be your chance with your nice." Lyla said, "It's just a thought." As she said that Felicity smiled

"I could tell Violetta the truth and maybe in time we could tell Queen the truth?" she asked looking at Caitlin who shrugged

"It's not a bad idea but where are you going to meet Violetta?" she asked as Felicity shrugged her shoulders

Thea was trying not to kill Isabel while she talked about this and that. The woman was an annoying no matter what she did. Sure she was not dumb but boring and annoying as hell so when Tommy showed up she felt relieved

"I got a text from your brother." He yelled as he walked into the room where Isabel smiled at him

"Did he land?" she asked as Tommy smiled his fake smile

"They did about half an hour ago and are on their way Digg picked them up." He told her as Isabel got up excusing herself as Thea rolled her eyes and Tommy tried not to laugh

"Are Laurel and Sara coming?" Thea asked him as Isabel was out of the earshot

"Yeah, they just have to pick up Sadie from preschool and will be on their way." He told her with a smile at the mention of his daughter

"So how did the talk about expanding the family work for you?" Thea asked as she took her seat on the couch while Tommy had a wide grin on his face

"We are going to try." Thea was surprised as she smiled

"That's good news. What made Laurel change her mind?" she questioned as Tommy laughed

"I was being weary annoying." As they talked about it Sara and Laurel had already arrived and Sara asked

"Who was being annoying?" she was holding Sadie in her arms who was clinging to her shoulders

"Tommy was about the expansion of the family." Laurel filled her in knowing that Tommy had already told the news to almost everyone and they didn't even start to work on it

"Can I just say eww and TMI?" Sara said as Thea nodded extending her hands to take Sadie who Sara handed over

"Oh, kid you are getting heavier." Thea said as she held the two-year-old who pressed close to her as the doorbell rang and Sara ran over to open

"Hello, Sara how are you?" Moira said as she walked in taking her coat off and hanging it by the door

"I'm good Mrs. Queen. Busy but good." She told her as Moira smiled walking into the living room and saw Sadie in Thea's arms

"Oh honey, you look so good with her." Thea knew where this was going

"Mom no." Thea said and sighed

"What is it wrong that I want more grandchildren?" she asked as Thea rolled her eyes "Violetta is all grown up and we know your brother won't be getting married to that 'girlfriend' of his." She told her smiling at the little Sadie who was now on her hip

Since she arrived in her office Felicity was glued to the computer screen trying to distract herself from the thought of Violetta. Chewing on the end of the pen she was trying to solve the problem before her not even noticing that Ray had walked into her office.

He smiled at the sight. It was not unusually to find felicity this deep in thought in front of the computer screen. He coughs a little getting her attention her head looking up and noticing him she smiled

"Ray I'm sorry I was…" she started as he walked closer to her desk with a smile

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." He said as she exhaled the pen that was just seconds ago in her mouth now on the desk in front of her "How are you doing?" he asked and she didn't need to ask him what he meant

"I'm trying not to think about it. She should be home by now." Felicity said glancing at the time on her computer screen "But that's not why you are here. What can I do?" she asked with a smile on her bright lips

"Well since you asked…" he started as she shook her head "Sanderson is throwing a party for the launch of his new app and since Sara is going on a business trip to LA and I need a plus one." Ray bagged as Felicity laughed

"You do know I was invited too right?" she asked him with a smiled

"So was Queen." Felicity was not surprised with Ray's words obviously he was going to be invited he was the CEO of QI "And I have sources that tell me he will be bringing Violetta with him." Felicity's head was quirked to the left as she looked at her friend and said

"Would that source happen to be Tommy Merlyn your girlfriend's brother in law?" she asked as Ray shrugged

"Maybe." Was all he said as she nodded

"Well, then we can go together be miserable and not at the singles table." She said as Ray smiled

"What about Violetta?" he asked her and Felicity really wished she knew how to deal with that, "I think you should tell her." Ray said as Felicity sighed

"Yeah." She said deep in thought

After Felicity had left her alone in the café Caitlin had decided to have breakfast. The pancakes that Peat made were to die for. She observed people as they walked in and out talking to friends and she sighed as his phone rang

"Hi." She said knowing it was her fiancé calling from New York

"I wish you would just tell me how you know that it's me calling." Barry said from the other side as she smiled

"Well, I just know. How is New York?" she asked as Barry sighed

"Well Jennet was born this morning and Iris is sleeping while Eddy has these puppy dog eyes all the time while Joe is just a mess of crying but the weather is nice." As he said that she laughed "What about you?" he asked as she took in a deep breath

"Well, Felicity and I went on a run this morning." She told him "Violetta arrived this morning." Barry nodded at his fiancé's words

"How is she doing?" he asked as Caitlin shrugged

"Putting on a brave face while wanting to kill Oliver Queen on the inside. So I'm going to go with fine." She said as Barry sighed

"I will be back tomorrow morning if the crying from Joe doesn't stop me." He said with a laugh "I love you." She smiled at the sound of his voice while he said that

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." She said hanging up as Lyla walked over

"Was that the fiancé?" she asked as Caitlin nodded

"Yeah he is coming home tomorrow so if you could get me the bill I will be out." Lyla nodded as she made her way to the register

Once they had arrived at the Queen mansion and the car put to a stop Violetta ran out of it as Oliver sighed following her into the house where she passed by Isabel not even saying hello.

As she entered the living room Violetta smiled at the sight of Sadie in her grandmother's arms; as her aunt was the first one to notice her

"Hi, Vilu." Thea said as she comes up to her nice and hugged her "Welcome home. Oh, you look so beautiful." Thea said as Violetta kept smiling

"Welcome home sweetheart." Moira said with a smile

"Thanks, grandma; may I get the little bundle?" she asked coming closer to her grandmother and taking Sadie in her arms "Hi Sadie do you remember me?" she asked the little girl who smiled

"Vi." Sadie said as they all laughed

"Thank you for being her. Now Digg said there was chocolate cake waiting for me?" she asked as they all laughed

"Come on let's get to the kitchen." Thea said as Violetta nodded

"Oh, you are not leaving without me." Sara said following as Laurel shook her head while Moira smiled once they saw Oliver walking in together with Isabel by his side

"Hey, man welcome home." Tommy said as Oliver let go of Isabel to hug his best friend

"Thanks man how are you doing?" Oliver asked as his friend smiled

"Good. Laurel and I are actually thinking about expanding the family." He said as Laurel rolled her eyes and Oliver looked at her

"I thought you said that there was no way in hell you were going thru that again?" he said as Laurel sighed

"You have met you best friend right?" she asked him with a smile as Oliver hugged her "Welcome home." She told him while he hugged her

"What can I say I'm persistent?" Tommy said smugly as both Laurel and Oliver laughed while Isabel almost rolled her eyes "You know how much I love Sadie she is my little girl but I want a big family and you know that better than anyone Ollie." Oliver just nodded as Laurel smiled, "And honey I'm glad that we are at least trying." Tommy told her

"Well, I don't know if I couldn't do it, Laurel you are really brave." Isabel pointed out

"To be a parent is the best thing in the world Isabel trust me you'll know when you have your own." Laurel said as Isabel shrugged

"I know what she mean's sometimes I wish that Liv and I had more than just Violetta." Oliver said as Laurel rubbed his back in soothing motion

"Oh come on you are home again we are not going to talk about sad things are we?" Tommy asked as Isabel nodded

"I agree there is so much better thing to talk about." She pointed out and Laurel wanted to kill the woman in that moment

"I'm going to go join the girls in the kitchen. Excuse me." She said making her way past Isabel she turned to her husband "Are you coming with me or are you going to hold the candle?" she asked him as he did a fake laugh

"You are funny but right I'll go. See you later buddy." He told Oliver patting him on the shoulder and followed Laurel to the kitchen

Once they had left Oliver sighed with a smile as Isabel stepped closer to him and kissed him. It was nothing special kissing Isabel was like being on autopilot. Once she pulled away she smiled looking at him

"How was your flight?" she asked all do she didn't really want to know

"It was fine." He said taking a seat on the couch as she observed him

"You seem stressed baby." Isabel said as she was now standing behind him her hands on his shoulders

"It's Violetta." He said and Isabel just rolled her eyes at the mention of the girls name "I'm worried about her." Oliver said as she sighed

"She is a teenager honey it's normal that she is acting out." She told him as Oliver nodded

"I guess you are right. I just worry too much about her." He said as Isabel make her way around the couch and sat on his lap

"You need to relax baby." She told him as her lips covered his and they kissed "I've missed you." She told him as he smiled

"Well I missed you too and I would like to prove it tonight after dinner." He told her as she bit her lip seductively

"I would like that weary much; because you know I have to leave tomorrow I have obligations too." He smiled at her tonight he would relax for the first time in a while after a few months.

 **The first part of the story tell me what you guys thing I would like some feedback xoxo love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a good thing that the Queen mansion had a big kitchen because otherwise, they would have not all fitted inside it. Raisa was about to pull out the cake out of the fridge while they talked

"So; honey are you excited to be home again?" Moira asked as she was pulling out plates from the cabinet

"I'm just glad that this birthday I'm going to be surrounded by family." She said with a smile as Sadie laughed in her arms

"That is great because I have already got the idea for your birthday." Thea said excitedly

"I don't want a big party aunt Thea." Violetta said as Thea sighed

"Fine we will make it small but I'm still planning it." She said as Sara cut in

"And I'll help because I have a feeling that you don't know what small means." She said with a smile as Violetta smiled

"Now we heard there was going to be cake." Tommy said as he and Laurel entered the room

"It is Violetta's favorite and she gets the first peace, Mr. Tommy." Raisa said as she pulled the cake out of the fridge the chocolate frosting making everybody's mouth water and just as she turned to walk to the table the door to the kitchen opened and Miss Hall tripping face on the cake.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds as Violetta walked over to Miss Hall with Sadie still on her hip

"Miss Hall I'm so sorry…" she started to apologize

"No!" she yelled as Violetta took a step back "I have had it with you… this is an outrage…" she started yelling as Oliver and Isabel parted at the screams making their way to the kitchen

"What's going on?" Oliver asked noticing Miss Hall with chocolate frosting on her face

"Your daughter… is a vandal and the biggest brat I had ever worked with." The woman said as they all gasped "I quit!" she yelled as Oliver sighed and looked at Violetta who shrugged her shoulders still holding Sadie as Thea tried not to laugh

"So no cake?" Tommy asked as Laurel hit him over the head "Ow." He said as she shook her head

"Violetta…" Oliver started as she sighed

"Your office?" she asked as he nodded and she handed Sadie to Thea walking out of the kitchen her father following

Once they left Isabel took her purse saying goodbye to the family and making her way out the door as they all made their way to the living room to eat what was left of the chocolate cake.

"What do you think he is going to do now mom?" Thea asked her mother as Moira took a sip from the coffee

"I don't know. Find another teacher I guess." She said as they all ate in silence

"Why didn't; Oliver ever send Violetta to a normal school?" Sara asked curiously

"I think it is because he is afraid that he will lose her like he lost her mom if he let's go." Thea said as they all smiled

Violetta was sitting in her dad's office waiting for the yelling to start because obviously, he was going to assume this was her fault. He paced the room up and down as she observed him

"Will you stop that!" she said as he looked at her and sighed "Before you start yelling you should know this was not my fault. Miss Hall just walked in as Raisa was getting the cake and tripped." She said as her father kneels in front of her

"I believe you." He said as Violetta was surprised

"You do?" she asked as he nodded his head

"We will find another teacher in a few days and you will continue your studies." as he said that Violetta sighed "What's wrong now?" he asked knowing that sight all too well

"Don't you think it is time to let me go to a normal school like everyone?" now it was Oliver's time to sigh

"No, absolutely not." He said as Violetta got up on her feet

"Why not? Dad, I love you but you can't keep me locked in the house for the rest of my life. I'm not a kid anymore." She stated as Oliver tried to be patient

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He said as she laughed and nodded

"You know who is hurting me right now? You are. Sometimes I wish mom was the one who lived instead of you. She would at least understand and not keep me locked like a prisoner." She told him leaving the room as he yelled

"Violetta!" he called out but she was already making her way upstairs to her room and everyone was standing in the doorway of the living room as he signed hearing the slamming of the door

"That went great big bro." Thea said as she made her way up the stairs while Oliver exhaled as his mother walked over to him

"What was that about honey?" she asked as Oliver shook his head

"I don't know what to do mom?" he said as he ran a hand over his head as Moira smiled

"Oliver you need to give her some freedom." Oliver looked at his mother with a sigh "She is no longer a child Oliver she has to learn to fly on her own without your help." She told him as Oliver nodded

"You think I should let her go to school?" he asked as his mother nodded "I just don't want her to get hurt mom." Moira smiled rubbing her son's back

"I know but how else is she going to learn if you don't let her go." He knew his mother was right about everything like always

Thea had arrived at Violetta's door which was locked so she sighed and knocked

"Go away dad I don't what to talk to you!" she yelled as Thea smiled

"I'm not your dad. Will you open the door for me Vilu?" she asked waiting in front of the door and in a few minutes after the door opened

"Did he send you here?" Violetta asked angrily as Thea shook her head as Violetta let her in

"Vilu I know your dad can be…" she started but her nice cut her off

"A pain in the butt, the Devil himself." Thea laughed at the comparison

"He is just worried and doesn't want you to get hurt." Thea tried to explain "He is not doing a good job but try to understand him. When your mom died he was crushed. He lost the woman he loved and was left with a little girl to take care off. It was not easy and I think he is just scared of losing you." Violetta sighed

"I know that when mom died it was hard but we at least talked about it now… now he won't even talk about her with me whenever I want to talk about her or even bring it up he shuts me out. I just don't want to forget her." Thea smiled pulling Violetta in a hug

"You will never forget her because you are her true replica." Thea said as Violetta sighed thinking that maybe there was going to be a way to bring that side of her dad with somebody else

When Felicity got home opening her apartment door she smelled food. She didn't know how to cook so she always asked Charles to prepare food for her and in return she was helping him by being his gunny pig for cooking.

She knew they had not arranged for him to come so she was suspicious

"Hello is somebody there?" she asked as the light flickered on and a squirreling voice come and she shook her head

Blond hair, tight clouts, and incredibly high heels together with a huge smile on the woman's face as Felicity sighed

"Mom what are you doing here?" she asked as Donna hugged her daughter tightly "Not that I'm not glad but… what are you doing here?" She asked once again

"Can't a mother come visit her only daughter once in a while?" she asked as Felicity sighed

"I'm glad you are here mom." She said as Donna smiled at her "So what did you cook?" she asked putting her bag on the couch

"Pasta." She said as Felicity smiled kissing her mother's cheek

"Have I recently told you I love you mom?" she asked as Donna laughed at the comment knowing that her daughter really meant it

Oliver had decided to let Violetta cool down before he talked to her about going to an actual high school. He was scared as hell about the idea. But his mother was right he had to let the girl breath all do he didn't like the idea of her growing up.

Glancing at his reflection once more in the mirror he smiled as there was a whistle and he turned to see his sister looking him up and down

"What do you think?" he asked as she smiled at him

"I think you look nice. It is a shame for who you are dressed like that for." She told him as Oliver sighed

"Why don't you like Isabel? I really want to understand." He said as Thea exhaled

"I just think you deserve better." She told him "I mean she looks nice on the outside but there is nothing on the inside and that's all that counts." he knew what she meant. Liv had that but she was gone "But you do look handsome big brother." And with that, she left him thinking if he was really missing out on something better.

Donna observed Felicity as she ate her food and her daughter could sense her mother's eyes on her. Taking a sip of the wine she looked at her

"You want to ask me something mom?" she asked as Donna smiled

"Violetta…" Felicity just sighed at the mention of her niece's name

"I didn't see her mom." She knew her mother was sad about it and she covered her hands with hers "But I promise you, this time, it's going to be different." Donna smiled all do she knew that Felicity would not be able to stop Oliver Queen from packing up again and taking Violetta somewhere else.

Oliver was pleased with his look and they needed to talk but he knew she would probably not open the door for him. With a sigh, he made his way down the stairs. His mother was in the living room as she smiled at him as he said goodbye. Once outside he made his way to the car and rode off. It was true that he didn't really love Isabel but being with her was comfortable and easy after Liv's death he didn't want to really fall in love to lose again.

One at her place he knocked the door that opened in seconds showing Isabel dressed in a black dress as her curly black hair fell down her back and with a smile on her red painted lips

"Are you ready to go?" Oliver asked as Isabel smiled and stepped out of her apartment locking the door behind her

"You should know by now that I'm always ready baby." She said in a seductive voice as Oliver just smiled

Violetta wanted to understand her father. She loved him but sometimes she just needed time to breath. The reason why he was so overprotective was because of her mom she knew that but she needed time to breath sometimes. She knew her father had probably already left for his date with Isabel so that meant that nobody would be paying attention to her.

Getting dressed she sneaked out of her room careful not to be seen she made her way to the back door and out of the gates of the Queen mansion. Taking a deep breath of the cold air she ran off onto the street.

The airport was crowded and Caitlin is looking around for Barry. His plane had landed an hour ago and he should have already been here. With a sigh, she took a seat in the waiting area hoping her fiancé would show up soon.

Once he had noticed his frustrated fiancé Barry smiled coming closer to Caitlin and whispering in her ear

"Hi." She jumped at the sound of his voice and hugged him as he smiled

"I was worried something happened and you wouldn't come." She told him pulling away

"And miss your hugs and kisses any longer? Not a chance." Barry said as she smiled at him

"How is Iris?" Caitlin asked as she bit her lip and they started making their way towards the exit

"Stressing over being a new mom." Caitlin laughed at the words "You should have seen her she is the cutest kid ever Cait." As he said that Caitlin knew he was imagining having his own kid and the picture of what it would be like to have Barry's kids flew in her imagination. She could not think about something better

"You can't know that. Maybe our kid will be even cuter." As she said that Barry looked at her

"They will be if they look like you." He said as he kissed the top of her head "How is Felicity?" he asked as Caitlin shook her head

Thea and Moira were having dinner expecting that Violetta would come down

"This is ridiculous." Moira said as Thea glanced her way

"Raisa, would you go call Violetta to please come down and have dinner with us?" Raisa just nodded her head making her way upstairs. A few minutes passed and a scream from the upstairs come and both Queen woman ran up the stairs finding Raisa in Violetta's empty room

"Where is Violetta?" Thea asked as she looked over the room

"She is not here." Raisa said as Moira sighed shaking her head

"I can't believe it she ran away." Taking the phone that was in the room with she dialed a number

Oliver and Isabel had dinner in a Chinese restaurant talking and laughing all the time to some who knew them would tell you that the laugh and smile Oliver had on was fake, but others would tell you they look like a couple.

After they paid the check they made their way back to Isabel's place. Once the door was open they both slipped inside and they started kissing dropping on the couch. His suit jacket was on the floor when the phone started ringing while he was kissing her neck

"Don't answer." She told him as she kissed him but the phone kept ringing again and he pushed her away as she sighed

"It's probably important." He told her picking up the jacket and looking for his phone. Once he found it he told her "Five minutes." and answered the call as Isabel just laid down on the couch "Hello?" Oliver said and whoever was on the other side told him something bad because his explosion changed "She what?" he asked closing his eyes as Isabel observed him "I'm on my way." He said hanging up and he turned to Isabel "I'm sorry. Violetta ran away." He said and all Isabel wanted to do was roll her eyes. That kid was always in the way

Making her way to the graveyard this late at night might not have been Violetta's best idea she will admit that. It started raining and she ran to take cover under a tree. It was going to work for the time being hopeful there will be no thunderstorm

Felicity was pacing her living room as the rain was tapping on the windows as Peat looked at her and sighed

"Will you stop that?" He said as she stopped and looked at him with a sigh on her lips. Peat was Felicity's business partner. His company Vargas Tech was the biggest partner of Smoke Inc. it also didn't do much damage that Peat and she had known each other for a long time "If you want to see her he can't stop you. Liv was your sister and Violetta has the right to know her side of the family as well." Felicity knew all of this was true and she should not be afraid of Oliver Queen or his family that it still terrified her

"I want to see her but what am I going to say? Hi remember me I'm your dead wife's sister can I see my niece. He would kick me out before I could say something." she told him flunking on the couch next to Peat

"I don't think he would kick you out. And besides what do you have to lose?" Pete asked and Felicity realized he had a point

"You are right to let's go." She said getting up and picking up her purse as Peat looked at her surprised

"Now?" he asked as she sighed

"If I don't go now I'll chicken out." She told him pulling him by the hand and out of her apartment

The rain had slowly stopped and Violetta made her way from under the tree. After a few steps, she slipped and closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never come. But a pair of strong arms were holding her from falling.

Opening her eyes she was faced with a boy probably the same age as her and she gasped looking at him in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she blinked a few times

"Yeah I'm… I'm fine. Thank you." Violetta said getting back on her feet

"You have to be more careful." He said as she nodded smiling "I'm James by the way." He said extending his hand that she took

"Violetta." She answered as she shook his hand knowing that he wanted to know her name and as she met his eyes there was a spark. Violetta had never felt that and why in the world was her heart beating so fast

Once he had reached the mansion Oliver had rushed inside. His mother and sister were both on the phone talking to somebody and Raisa who was sitting on the couch looked like she was about to cry rivers

"What happened." His mother and Thea just hung up as he asked that. The Oliver that had left this house a few hours ago was no longer there. His tie was undone as well as a few buttons on his dress shirt while his suit jacket was sitting on the couch where he put it once he arrived.

"Mom and I were having dinner when Raisa went to her room she was not there. The gardener saw her going down the street." Thea told him as his mother come closer to him her hand on his shoulder. Oliver just took in a deep breath

"Why is she so much like Liv?" he asked none of them as they phoned the police and detective Lance promised he would send a search as Oliver phoned his best friend

Laurel and Tommy were seated on the couch watching a movie while Sadie was in bed sleeping and Laurel really hoped she would not be waking up when the phone started ringing and Tommy got up to answer while she sighed putting a pause on the movie

"Who could be calling at the hour?" she asked as Tommy shrugged answering the phone. Once he answered Laurel watched the expression on her husband's face changed

"What?" he asked as Laurel looked at him confused while he nodded "Yeah I'll be there soon." He said hanging up

"Violetta ran away." Was all he said as Laurel gasped at his words shocked

 **Ok new chapter I hope that you like it comment and tell me what you think xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Once her and Peat had reached the Queen mansion they noticed the police car in front of it

"What's going on?" Felicity asked more to herself than anyone in particular as an officer stepped closer to them

"Oliver Queens daughter went missing there is a search going on." He said as Felicity looked at Peat

"Maybe now is not the time?" she more asked then stated as Peat nodded his head while she turned to the back seat and pulled out her tablet from one of the bags

"What are you doing?" he asked her confused

"I will find Violetta quicker then any of them can." She said as he sighed while she typed away and in seconds there was a smile on her face "She is in midtown." As she said that she looked at Peat

"This is a bad idea." He told her as she pulled away and they drove off

Violetta was enjoying her freedom or at least the few hours of it that she got. Talking to James had proven to be easy and in despite him being a total stranger, she felt safe. Even after she said she could make her way to the cemetery alone he wanted to accompany her. He didn't know she was Oliver Queen's daughter for the first time it only mattered that she was herself

"So why were you out in the rain?" James asked and she sighed

"My dad… My mom died when I was little and ever since I could remember he never wanted me to go anywhere alone. It's like his idea of me growing up is staying locked up never to see anything in life." She said exhaling. She loved her father she knew he wanted nothing but the best for her but sometimes she just wanted to be left to make her own choices "I feel like I'm forgetting my mom and when I mention her to him all he does is avoid the subject." James gives her a warm smile

"Did your mom have any family?" he asked as Violetta shrugged

"Not that I know of. Dad said she didn't but I'm not so sure now." She said as James nodded

"Why don't you try finding out. Maybe your mom had a sister or something." At that, Violetta smiled it would be nice if her mom did have a sister having an aunt who could tell her something or would at least talk about her

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do this. I did tell you that I could have made it on my own to the cemetery." She said with a smile

"I couldn't leave the pretty girl to walk alone all the way here." Violetta blushed at his compliment

"Well, thanks again." She said as he smiled at her

"I hope to see you again Violetta." And with those words he made his way and she sighed looking at the entry of the cemetery. She walked past the gate and across to find her mother's tombstone

Felicity who had followed Violetta all the way from midtown to here and observed her while she said goodbye to the boy that accompanied her. Her niece was a lot like Liv and she smiled.

"This is my chance Peat. I'm gonna go after her." She said getting out of the car and running up the path that Violetta just passed before Peat could say anything to her and he just sighed leaning into the passenger's seat.

Oliver was pacing the living room up and down once Lance and Tommy arrived but he didn't notice either one walking towards him

"Oliver." At the mention of his name his head went up to see the face of his best friend "What happened?" Tommy asked as Oliver sighed

"She snuck out of the house and her phone is in her room. I'm worried something happened to her Tommy." Oliver said as his mother smiled softly at Tommy who was patting him on the back

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves honey. Right, captain Lance?" Moira said looking at the man who nodded his head

"My boy's are already searching the whole city I don't think it will take us long to locate her." Lance said as Oliver sighed taking a seat on the couch net to his sister

Felicity was slowly walking up to Violetta. The teenager looked a lot like her sister. Sure there were traces of the Queen's in her but to her, she looked exactly like Liv did at that age.

"God you look so much like her." She said out loud not even noticing it when Violetta's head turned to face her she felt paralyzed "I said that out loud didn't I?" she asked not expecting the girl to answer

Violetta observed Felicity for a few minutes. She was the same high her mother was and they shared the same blue-gray eye color the blond hair which she was sure was dyed resembled her own that she knew from pictures was exactly like her mom's. She was young Violetta presumed that she was younger than her father but not as young as her aunt Thea.

"Mom?" she asked not even noticing the words leave her mouth as the woman smiled

"No. I'm not your mom or a ghost for that fact." The woman started saying. Her voice was soft and she didn't feel afraid of the woman

"Who are you?" Violetta asked curiously as the woman sighed

"I didn't want to tell you like this in front of her grave it seems… I don't know not right I suppose." She said with a sad smiled "I'm guessing your dad doesn't talk about your mom much?" she said in a question like as Violetta sighed

"When I mention her he just sweeps it under the rug like everything else." She said not knowing why she told this woman that

"My name is Felicity." She said to her and Violetta smiled "I know that this is not ideal but I'm your aunt… your mom's sister." Violetta was shocked whenever she asked about her mother's family her father would say she didn't have any. In the end, she never felt like she belied that her mother was alone in the world before she met her dad

"Dad always said mom didn't have any family." Felicity just sighed at Violetta's words she knew that Oliver Queen had been avoiding mentioning her or her mother to Violetta but she was not going to be bullied into not telling the poor girl the truth

"Your dad is… kind of resentful of our family." She said not trying to bomb the girl with information

"I don't think I understand…" Violetta started saying as Felicity stepped closer to her

"I know it's a lot to process but…" before telling her anything else she opened her bag and pulled out a little pink notebook "This was your mom's dairy it might help understand some things." She said as Violetta looked at the book slowly taking it from Felicity who smiled "You dad is worried he called the police once they found out you were missing. I should probably drop you home." Felicity said Violetta nodded her head

After some time Peat started feeling a little uncomfortable in the car and got out of it pacing up and down as he waited for Felicity to come back. But instead of his friend he saw two officers coming up to him

"Good evening sir." They said as he smiled at the officer who greeted him

"Good evening gentlemen how can I help you?" he asked hoping this was not going to lead to him getting arrested

"What are you doing next to the cemetery at this hour?" the other officer said

"I'm waiting for a friend to come out." Once he said that out loud he knew he was in trouble

"And the car is what?" the officer who greeted him asked

"It's her car she went up to…" and as he started saying that the other officer pulled out his cuffs

"Turn around sir." Pete sighed Felicity was going to owe him for this one

"You got to be kidding me." He whispered to himself as the officers took him away from the car

Caitlin was lying in bed with Barry after the little marathon under the sheets as her phone started ringing. She sighed glancing at the blinking device on her nightstand. The number was unfamiliar. Glancing once again over at her fiancé who was sleeping she made her way to the living room with his shirt on

"Hello." She said once she answered the phone

"Oh, Cait thank God I thought you were not going to answer." Peat's voice said over the phone it sounded panicked "You got to help me out." He said as Cait listened to him confused

"Peat where are you? What's going on?" she asked as Peat sighed on the other line

"Violetta ran away from home." He started as Cait gasped at the news "But everything is fine because Felicity tracked her down going to the cemetery. We drove there and she went to follow after Violetta leaving me in the car." He explained as Cait listened patiently "Sometime after cops showed up and I was arrested and put in a holding cell." Caitlin was shocked if this was not happening now she would be laughing

"Peat you are in jail?" she asked as the man nodded but knowing his friend could not see him it seemed pointless

"In a holding cell but the same thing. Please tell me you are going to come and rescue me from here." He begged and Cait really felt bad for him.

"I'm on my way with Barry right now just hold tight." After getting the information on where he was being held she rushed into her room walking up Barry

"Barry, wake up Peat's in jail and we got to get him out of there. Com on get dressed." She told him getting into the bathroom as Barry blinked a few times and said

"What?"

Once they reached the car Felicity noticed Peat was not there. Assuming he took off she and Violetta made their way to the Queen mansion. Once they were almost close Violetta asked her to stop

"Maybe it's best I walk my way in." she said as Felicity nodded and just as she was about to open the door

"Violetta." The teenager looked at her "Promise me you won't argue with your father about this. Him and I… we will have our conversation when the time is right. Please don't tell him anything and try not to be too mad at him." Violetta nodded with a smile exiting the car and making her way to the gates of the mansion stepping inside as Felicity looked at her disappear into the shadows. With a sigh, she made her way back down and towards the town and her apartment.

Digg who was standing on the back door was the first one to notice her and he smiled

"I know I know. He blew this out of proportion probably thought I'm dead by now." Digg shook his head at the teens sarcasm

"He is just worried about you. He is your dad." Digg said putting a hand over her shoulder as they stepped inside the housed

"A little too worried. I'm not a kid uncle Digg and I think he doesn't know that." she told him. Diggle was like a second father to Violetta and sometimes she wished she was his daughter instead

"He is in the living room good luck kiddo." He said as he left her in the hallway and she sighed. This was a conversation she was not looking favored to.

Oliver was the first one to notice her and he exhaled

"Violetta oh thank God." He said as he hugged her "Where have you been?" he asked and just as she was about to answer he shook his head "It doesn't matter are you ok?" he asked and she sighed looking at the worry in his father's eyes she finally understood what aunt Felicity meant. He didn't do it on purpose he just wanted to protect her

"I'm fine" she said untangling herself from his embraced and making her way upstairs. Something happened and Oliver could sense it. Just as he was about to follow her his mother stopped him

"Let her be alone for a little bit." His mother said and he sighed. He was doing something wrong and he knew it but the problem was he didn't know what it was.

Caitlin and Barry had rushed to get to the station Peat was held at. The ran in thru the door asking for directions at the entrance. Once they had paid his bail he was released from the holding cell

"Peat are you ok man?" Barry asked as Peat took in a deep breath

"Yeah now that I left that place. I never want to go back." He said as he collected his things and signed some paperwork and was free to go "Do you guys mind dropping me off at my place?" he asked as Caitlin and Barry both smiled walking towards the exit of the station.

Felicity could not wait to get home this entire day was exhausting. On the other hand, she finally got to talk to Violetta and that made her smile. She knew it must not have been easy for her traveling all the time and moving from one place to another but now they were in the same town and Felicity really hoped that things would be different. Oliver was going to have to accept that she was part of Violetta's life as much as he is and if he didn't like it too bad.

She felt confident now but if the man was standing in front of her now she really wouldn't know what to tell him. It was not that Felicity was afraid of Oliver it was more that she didn't understand him.

With that final thought to the man, she pulled up to her parking loath shutting the engine down she grabs her purse and got out of the car locking it. The few steps that she made to the elevator door she looked around noticing it was quiet. Understandable since it was the middle of the night.

Once the elevator arrived she stepped in a pressed the fifth floor as the door closed and the silent ride took only a few seconds. Making her way to her door she searched for her keys in her bag and smiled triumphantly when she found them to open the door.

As she stepped inside she noticed the lights were dimmed and her mother was asleep on the couch with the TV still on and she sighed. Putting her keys in the bowl next to the door and kicking her shoes off she stepped closer to her mother

"Mom." She said shaking the woman lightly trying to wake her up. Donna blinked a few times seeing her daughter in front of her "Hi mom. How about we get you to bed huh?" Felicity asked as Donna nodded her head slowly getting up from her position on the couch and down the hall to Felicity's spare room

Shutting the TV down Felicity finally realized how tired she felt but it seemed the night was not over yet as her phone rang and she sighed digging it out of her purse

"Yes." She said without checking who was calling

"You owe me big time miss Smoke." Peat said and Felicity felt confused as she picked up her purse

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she made her way to the bedroom

"Oh what am I talking about?" it was more of a rhetorical question and Felicity had to roll her eyes at it "How about the point that you abandoned me in your car to chase after your niece at the cemetery and you know what the best part of that was?" he asked but Felicity knew that he didn't want an answer to it "That I got arrested and put into a holding cell with criminals. I almost spent a night in jail for you." He said in anger as Felicity gasped

"Peat I'm so sorry. I thought you took off." She said sitting on her bed and running her hand thru her blond hair

"No I was picked up by two officers thank you were much." He told her and she smiled

"I do owe you I'm a terrible friend. I'll make it up to you. How does dinner tomorrow sound?" she asked him

"As long as it's nowhere near a commentary I'm good." Felicity almost laughed at that as Peat hung up. This was going to be an interesting week. if Monday had started like this she could not wait what would happen on Friday when she would finally face off with Oliver Queen.

 **Ok, I hope you like how this is going. Oliver and Felicity will meet face to face in the next chapter I hope you are excited. Some feedback would be nice guys I really don't bite and I love hearing what you think of this I have been working on this story for a while so I hope you are enjoying it xoxo PS I posted the story from the bigining**


	4. Chapter 4

Violetta didn't get much sleep that week. She had spent every night reading her mother's diary. She was curious it was tempting to know the woman who give her life. Since she and dad never talked about her it seemed like the only way to know her.

Opening it she found a picture inside. It was her when she was about maybe a year old and her mother. She had a pink sundress on and was holding her on her lap. Her mother looked beautiful she wondered if her father had taken that picture. Setting the picture back inside she turned the page.

Her mother mostly talked about her family. How her little sister was so smart that she built her first computer at only seven years of age. She also mentioned her friends, her first crush. Violetta soon realized her mom was amazing and funny she had laughed at some of the entries.

She had almost reached the middle of her diary this pages looked special. Hearts were drowned on the edges and the red color was present so Violetta started reading taking a deep breath

 _Jessica was right. I will never admit that to her face but she was. This party was important to her because it was basically the party of the year to me not so much. It was my birthday and she promised she would take me out. If dad knew what she meant by that he would not have let me leave the house._

 _The moment we walked into that house she abandoned me because Jake Stevens was calling her name. I hated that about my best friend but this one I'm going to be willing to let go; because if not I would never have met him._

 _I never cared much for the party's so I went outside where there was less noise. He was sitting there with his guitar. When he saw me he stopped playing. I urged him to continue because he was good and I don't mean just playing the guitar._

 _He was handsome tall, blue eyes that I could see myself getting lost in them. His name is Oliver and we spent the whole night talking. I don't know if this is how every girl feels but I feel like I'm flying right now._

Looking at the diary that was now on her nightstand made her smile. With a sigh, she left her bed making her way to the bathroom starting her day

It was the middle of the week and Felicity was late and she knew it. Sure it was her own company but she still wanted to be there on time. Rushing out of bed and trying to cut her morning routine in half she exited her room her high heels in hand and her bag over her shoulder

"Oh no you don't." she heard her mother and closed her eyes and smiled at the woman

"I really don't have time for this mom." She said trying to convince her

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day so sit and eat." Felicity sighed taking a seat at the table like she was twelve all over again

After the forced breakfast this morning Felicity was really late and the pointed look that she was receiving from Peat was killing her

"I know ok." She said with a small smile "I'm sorry there is nothing more that I can tell you." He nodded as Jerry walked into her office two coffees in his hand and put them on the coffee table as Felicity smiled thankfully

"Ok, I will find it in my heart to forgive you if you tell me how it went." She smiled at him as they took a seat

"I don't even know where to start with this she is quite amazing Peat." The man smiled at how Felicity's eyes shined as she talked about her

"So does that make you prepared to meet Oliver Queen face to face and tell him he is a…" Felicity gives Peat a look "Oh come on you know he is." He told her

"I know very well what Oliver Queen is and tomorrow night at that birthday party he is going to get some introduction." Pete looked at her confused "To my loud voice." At that, Peat had to high five her

Oliver was concerned when Violetta didn't show up for breakfast that morning so he knocked on her door to find her asleep and he smiled at the sight of his daughter. She was the only thing he had left from Liv but his mother and sister were right she needs a little bit of freedom. Even if he will have a hard time dealing with it.

He had a meeting with the principal of the Starling High in an hour he wished her could tell her that. Giving her a kiss on her forehead Oliver made his way out of the room.

"I hear no screaming that's good," Thea said as she passed him in the hallway

"She is still asleep." He told her and Thea just nodded "She is right it is time for her to go to a real school to make some friends." Thea could not believe his brother's words

"You are doing the right think trust me." He told her

Sara was up since five AM trying to get everything ready so that when she leaves this afternoon everything is ready but Ray was not making her life easier he was constantly distracting her as she was doing something

"Ray! It's only going to be a three-day trip you can't possibly think like I'm gone forever." She said as he hugged her close

"I'll miss you. Am I not allowed to miss my girlfriend?" he asked as she glared at him

"We have been together for almost two years how are you not sick of me yet?" she asked as he smiled

"Have you maybe thought that I like having you in my life." She shrugged in answer to his question

"You really have to let me finish or else you will delay my departure and that will only delay my arrival back home." She told him as she kissed him

"When you do come back we are having dinner a fancy dinner ok?" he asked as she nodded

"As you wish Mr. Palmer. Is there anything else?" she asked as he nodded

"Yeah will you be done soon?" he asked with a smile "I have something you should be arguing in the bedroom." He told her and Sara bit her lip and started unbuttoning her shirt

"Well, I guess since it is a pressing matter we should get to it soon." And with the last button, she took it off dropping it on the floor as she took his hand leading him to their bedroom as she giggled

Laurel had just dropped her daughter at the daycare when she rushed into the coffee shop

"Lyla how fast can you get me a coffee?" she asked as Lyla smiled at her

"I had it ready when I saw your car." She said handing Laurel the to-go cup as the woman smiled

"You are the best." She took a sip "Oh God this is better than sex with my husband." Lyla laughed at that

"I heard you were expanding family congrats." She said and Laurel thought who could possibly have told her

"Digg is such a blabber mouth." She said shaking her head "But I bet you don't know what happened last night do you?" Lyla looked at her confused waiting for the news "Violetta ran away." Lyla gasped at the DA's words "Don't worry she come back safe and sound but Oliver was really freaking out." She said

"Where did she go?" Lyla said as Laurel just shrugs

"I have no idea and I have to go I will see you for more coffee." Lyla nodded as her friend made her way out of the shop

Peat had promised Felicity he would be back in a few hours since he was meeting Barry for lunch. Now this two go way back like middle school back. Barry had only two friends when his mom died Iris and Peat.

Over the years they had taken different interests Peat was more of a tech guy then he was a man of science so he went to MIT where he met Felicity and they become friends and in Barry's words he had been in love with her longer than he could admit. But he was definitely stuck in the friend zone.

"You went to jail for her and you still haven't told her." Barry said eating the remains of his lunch

"It's really not a good time with Violetta back…" he started as his friend give him a look

"It will never be a time." Barry pointed out "By the way you are going she could fall in love with Oliver Queen and marry him tomorrow." Pete gasped at the mention of Felicity, falling in love and marriage

"Don't say that. Felicity would never fall in love with a guy like Oliver Queen she is not a materialist and she has a brain something her brother in law doesn't." Barry shook his head

"I'm just saying if you don't tell her now some other guy will show up and sweep her off her feet." Pete knew his friend was right but he didn't know how. He and Felicity had been friends for ages how could he after all these years come up to her and tell her he loves her.

She would probably think he was joking and laugh it off and when he tells her he is serious she will make that sad face and tell him she doesn't feel the same way and it would ruin his friendship and partnership with her and that was the last thing he wanted.

Oliver had not been to Starling High in years. That means not even his high school reunions. It had too many memories of Liv in it but this was something he had to do.

Walking along this hallways made him remember her all the nice memories he had off them growing up made him smile and it seemed like and an eternity away when he proposed to her knowing well that she would say no right after they graduated. He shook his head as he reached the principal's office.

Jake Cole was a man in his late fifties he was a good man but if you were on the other side of the rules like Oliver often was you would not like the man

"Mr. Queen I never thought I would see you again since you had been successful in doing our reunion." Oliver smiled at the greeting the man give him

"For good reasons principle Cole." The man nodded extending his hand to the chairs

"Please sit how can I help you?" he asked taking a seat himself

"My daughter." The man nodded "Ever since she was little we have been traveling a lot and I have chosen to homeschool her now that I'm permanently staying in Starling it was pointed to me that I have to give her some freedom." He said as the principle nodded

"You want to enroll her here don't you?" he asked as Oliver sighed nodding

"I would. Her mother and I met here so I think there is no safest place than here." He said with a smile

"We all loved Olivia she was our pride and joy and I know that you miss her Oliver but that girl that she left you needs to spread her wings." Oliver smiled at the statement

"I know that's why I'm doing this." Principle Cole smiled

"You are doing the right thing." He said and Oliver sure hoped that he was.

 **Ok this is the new chapter I hope you guys like it tell me what you think xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

The end of the week come quickly and Felicity could not be more on edge. Seeing Oliver Queen after all these years made her a little nervous.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she sighed. How the hell was she going to pull this off? Ray was going to pick her up and they were going to the party together. She knew that her friends would be there but it still made her stomach do a flip.

Once the doorbell rang taking a deep breath with her purse and coat in hand she answered it.

"So are you ready?" he asked in his usually positive way. The was one of the reasons Ray and her never worked. He was the most positive person in the world sure on paper they would look wonderful together her mother had said so as well but there was something missing and Ray found that in Sara she, on the other hand, had to yet find that something.

"Yeah I guess that it's too late to back out now." She told him locking the door behind her

Since Isabel's had gone on her business trip Oliver had dragged (and he means that literally) his daughter with him. And surprisingly for the Queens, he was among the first guests to arrive. He knew that Violetta was bored the moment they walked thru the door, but there was no way he was bringing his mother or Thea as a company.

Jasons Sanderson was a man in his early thirties but quite successful. His brown hair and green eyes made many women follow him around but there was one always at his arm. Cassandra James might not have come from the same money world he did but she was no less stunning than her fiance. She was Olivia Queen's best friend before the woman died

Oliver approached the woman with his best smile on as she looked around the room searching for her fiance apparently who was now greeting the mayor of Starling city

"Hello, Cassandra." Oliver said to the blond who just lightly turned her head and a smile was on her red lips

"Oliver!" she said in surprise as he smiled at her while they shared a light hug "Jason mentioned you were back in town, is Isabel with you?" she asked politely but Oliver knew weary well that she had no liking for the woman she mentioned

"She is not and I'm sure that you already noticed that." he told her as she shrugged lightly "I'm here with my daughter." He said as Cassandra

"I haven't seen Violetta in years she must be as beautiful as her mother." She pointed with a sad smiled as Oliver just nodded

"She is, she is exactly like Liv was at her age." Cassandra smiled at the mention of her friend

"I would love to meet her." She said with a smile that Oliver returned

Once at the entrance of Sanderson's house, Felicity felt nerves getting the better of her. What of he figures out who she is? Or worse he bends her from seeing Violetta. He had done both things to her mother who knows what he would do next.

It was almost ridiculous that a woman as intelligent and successful as her was afraid of a man like Oliver Queen. Sure he was tall and intimidatingly big man but she has all the upper hand on him.

"Felicity you should probably breathe." Ray whispered as she sucked in a breath

"Sorry." She said apologetically as Ray smiled, "It's just I know he is here and this whole thing it's got me at the edge of my seat." She told him with a weak smile

"Don't worry about it and if it's any consolation you look much prettier now than you did back then." As he said that Felicity glanced at him an eyebrow raised

"We dated back then." She told him as he nodded

"I know but I think that I like this Felicity better." She just laughed at his words as they were greeted by Sanderson on the entrance

"Felicity, Ray so nice to see you both." He said as they shook hands "I was expecting to see you with Sara here Ray." The young man said as Ray shrugged

"Well, I have come seconds place considering it was business related." He told him as the man nodded turning his head towards Felicity

"I'm so glad you could make it Felicity I know that you and Peat had been working on a secret project I hope you can tell me something by the end of the night?" he asked

"Well if you have my favorite wine at your party maybe I will." And with that, she went inside not waiting for Ray who had stayed by Jason's side talking

Violetta was board and she was showing it. The son's of some of her father's business partners kept approaching her to strike up a conversation but it was really not working. Why she agreed to come to this party was now a questioning thing.

She had finished her mother's diary and was hoping to get Digg to drive her to her aunt's place. Violetta had been investigating her mother's family. Her father had not told her a lot about her and she was in a way angry with him. Why keep all of this a secret from her it was not like her knowing about her mother's life was a bad thing.

Her mother was a singer and apparently a popular one. People had adored her and her songs were still hitting millions of views on youtube. Her live performances were amazing from what Violetta could find online. It seemed like her mother enjoyed it. She sighed for what seemed like the hundred time tonight

"Hi, Violetta." She turned at the sound of the voice recognizing it but she still turned around. This time, her aunt looked a little differently than she did the last time. Her blond hair was no longer in a ponytail but spread across her shoulders her locks framing her face. The bright red lipstick was replaced with the light pink one and instead of jeans and a shirt she had on a short golden dress

"Hi, Felicity." She said with a smile when Felicity reached her and hugged her

"You look beautiful." She said as Violetta giggled

"I'm also bored out of my mind and really glad to see you by the way."

"Where is your father?" Felicity asked looking over the huge living room that now looked more like a hotel's ballroom

"I don't know probably went to speak to some investors or something." The girl shrugged looking over the crowd that had gathered all drinking and laughing

"Well, how do you feel if I and some of my friends make your company?" Felicity asked with a smile that Violetta returned as they started walking around. Once Felicity spotted Ray she made her way to him

"Felicity I wondered where you were." He said with a soft smile as he passed her a glass of red wine and she took a sip

"You know me so well." She told him as her head turned to the people he was talking to

"Felicity you remember me telling you I hired a new guy in my science department." Ray said as Felicity nodded "I want to present to you, Cisco Ramon." At that, Felicity tried not to laugh

"It's nice to see you again Cisco how are you?" she asked as the man was about to answer Ray stopped him

"You two know each other?" Felicity now had to laugh at that

"Cisco is good friends with Barry and Caitlin and…" she was about to continue the familiar sound of Peats voice interrupted her

"And he was working for CCPD for a few years with Iris's father who is Barry's sort of sister who is also one of Felicity's good friends." He said with a glass of champagne in his hand as Ray glared at him

"You should be glad Sara is not here." At that, they all laughed when Peat turned to Violetta

"Who is this little lady?" he asked Felicity who smiled her arm going around Violetta's arms

"This is Violetta." She introduced as Ray smiled

"It is really nice to finally meet you in person your aunt talks about you all the time. Not saying anything we didn't know but…" Felicity looked at him and he stopped as Violetta giggled

"It's nice to meet you too..." she was bout to use their last names it was always like that and Ray stopped her

"Please, Ray I hate the Mr. Palmer thing it makes it sound like I'm sixty." She nodded as Cisco and Peat nodded

"You act like you are sixty." Peat told him as Ray give him a sarcastic smile

"And you are a chicken." He said as Felicity's mouth formed an O shape

"Ok we are going to go see Caitlin and Barry want to join us Cisco?" she asked with an inviting smile as Cisco nodded enthusiastically following after her and Violetta who kept giggling as Peat give Ray a look

"It's the truth and you know it." Ray told him as Peat just sighed running a hand through his hair

"I know what you all mean. Felicity is… she is way out of my league and if I did tell her Ray we both know what would happen." Ray give his friend a small smile because his friend was right. If Felicity had felt something for him Caitlin or even Lyla would have mentioned it by now

"I'm sorry. But you never know maybe if you did tell her something would change." Ray pointed out as Peat shook his head

"The only thing it would change would be that she would start avoiding me and I don't want our friendship ruined."

Caitlin had huge Felicity with a huge grin on her face when she saw her that Cisco thought she was going to break a few ribs with it

"Cait you will have to let go because soon I will run out of the air." At that, Barry laughed lightly as Caitlin let go of her with a light smile on her lips

"Sorry it's just we didn't see each other this week by much and I guess I was glad to see you." She said as she glanced over at Cisco "I'm glad you took Ray's offer Cisco this way we will be closer together." She told him with a smile

"So how is the newest member of the West family?" Felicity asked as Barry smiled

"You have no idea." He took a deep breath "She is the cutest little thing and Joe has not stopped crying that he is now a grandfather." Felicity smiled at his words "I'm glad to see that you have taken Ray's offer Cisco." Berry said glancing at his friend

"Yeah well you guy's are all here it not like I have something holding me back from moving here." Ciscos said with a smile "Caitlin you look great." He said as the woman smiled at him

Oliver was glancing around the room trying to find Violetta who was not where he had left her a hour ago. With a sigh, he started moving around looking thru the crowds hoping he would spot her.

Ten minutes later he was about to call out Diggle and start a search party when her heard her laugh and his head turned to the direction of the sound. She was with a groop of people from which he only recognized Dr. Snow from.

Taking a deep breath he made his way towards them and with a smile, he approached his daughter

"I was worried you ran away again." Violetta turned to her father not knowing what to say "It's ok I know how boring this thing can get." At that, he heard a woman giggle. She was standing next to his daughter and she turned to him as if she felt his eyes on her

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh." She said

To say that she was petrified was not even close. Felicity had feared her encounter with Oliver for years and now she had him face to face everything she wanted to tell him had just evaporated from her head.

"No don't be sorry because I'm the one saying the truth." He didn't even recognize her and she let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding "I don't think we've met miss…" he wanted her name which she gives

"Felicity. Felicity Smoke." She told him as he smiled while they shook hands and everyone around them was surprised

"That's a lovely name. I…" he was about to introduce himself when she stopped him

"I know who you are Mr. Queen I don't think there is a living person who doesn't know you." She said with a smile

"Well then would you mind giving me this dance Miss Smoke?" he asked and Felicity in all truth was a little surprised.

 **I know it's been a while since the last chapter sorry I hope you like it tell me what you think xoxo**


End file.
